I Can Fix This
by scubysnak
Summary: How could Jane have been so callous? Maura kicks her out, but Jane is intent on fixing it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em...**

Breaking glass. That's what Jane heard. Breaking glass and the thud-thud-thud of her heart pounding on her ribs. The words have barely left her lips when the delicate fingers holding the stem of the glass first tightened and then relaxed as Maura exhaled deeply.

"Maur, did you he-"

The doctor planted her hands firmly on the counter, hoping to ground herself and steel her heart for what was about to happen.

"Yes, Jane. I heard you." Her hazel eyes were closed tightly and although she didn't make a sound as she moved, Maura could sense Jane's proximity. She felt the ghost of a touch on her elbow.

"Maura?" Jane's fingers slid along Maura's forearms and rested on top of her hands, trapping the blonde's body between the coolness of the granite and the slow-burning warmth of the detective.

"Aren't you going to say anything or at the very least acknowledge what I said?" Jane asked, her lips close to Maura's ear.

Maura's chin dropped to her chest. She could hear her blood rushing through her ears. She could feel the smooth skin of Jane's scars from Hoyt on the backs of her hands She could smell the mint from Jane's toothpaste. It was too much. She was hearing, smelling, and feeling too much. Definitely feeling too much. She quickly turned and pushed away from the counter. Jane too a few cautious steps backwards and away from the medical examiner.

"Talk to me, Maur," Jane's hands were up, palms out. "I just told you-"

"I heard you." Every word spoken was punctuated for effect. Maura's own arms embraced her as she looked pointedly at Jane—hurt, disappointment, and something completely foreign to Jane, repulsion—plastered across her face. Biting back the bile that was threatening to rise in her throat, Maura walked out of the kitchen.

With a few quick strides, Jane had reached her and grabbed her upper arm. Maura jerked free of her grip and spun around, swatting Jane away from her with open palms. "Get your hands off of me," she gasped. Blonde hair, still tangled from the previous evening's activities was flying about Maura's face. When Jane's arms slipped around her waist and pulled her flush to her, Maura's open palms turned to fists. Still, Jane held on.

When the fight had left her and she no longer had the strength to raise her hands against Jane, the sobs started—heartrending sobs that broke Jane's heart. Still, Jane held on. When Maura's knees gave way and could no longer hold her up, Jane walked her to the couch and pulled her down beside her. When the sobs softened into whimpers, still, Jane still held on.

"Maur, we need to talk ab-"

"NO! We're not talking about this," Maura bolted upright from the couch, fleeing Jane's embrace. She ran her hands through her hair and straightened her clothes. "Last night did not happen." Maura motioned calmly between herself and Jane, "This. This thing that happened. It was a mistake. I think we can both agreed to that."

Jane's head was shaking wildly from side to side. "No. No it wasn't, Maur. What happened was...it was anything but a mistake. You have to see that. You have to know that. Didn't you feel it, Maur?" She was on her feet and moving closer to Maura.

Maura's lips were knitted together an her brow furrowed. She stepped back from Jane again. "I think, no, I know. Yes, I KNOW this was a mistake. Jesus, Jane, what were you thinking? You came...you came here and …. and you...no, we, we made love and I thought...I let myself think," angry, hot tears began to fall again. "You should leave, Jane. Please."

A hint of sadness tinged Jane's voice. "Maura. Don't do this. I needed you. I still need you."

"No," Maura said angrily as she brushed past Jane and flung open the front door.

When Jane finally stepped out and turned to face Maura again, tears were streaming down her face. "Maura, please. It doesn't have to be like this."

Maura chuckled with disdain. "It does have to be like this. The moment you told me that you had told Casey yes, there was no other way it could be. Goodbye, Jane."

When the door shut in her face, Jane's only thought was _I can fix this._


End file.
